2010 Recent Sightings
Note that records submitted here may be added to the Bishop's Stortford Bird Group database for use in the on-line annual reports. By posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied for this purpose. 13th April : Thorley Wash 41Z - 2 male Cuckoos; 2 Swallows; 4 Willow Warblers. Dave Sampson Southern CP, B/S 41U - 1 Willow Warbler singing at eastern of the lake. Tony Moverley : Shaw Wood - - Common Buzzard : Patmore Hall Wood - - Common Buzzard - Mick East 12th April : Nino Wood -42M - Common Buzzard : Bloodhound Wood -42R - Common Buzzard : Calfsfield Spring -42W - Common Buzzard : Mill Lane -42L - Swallow - Mick East 11th April : Aubrey Buxton Nature Reserve - - Pr Mallard, AdF Sparrowhawk, R L Partridge, Pheasant, Moorhen, Stock Doves (1 pr entering nest hole), 3 Green Woodpecker, 1 G S Woodpecker (at nest hole), 6 Blackcap (4 singing males + silent pair), 3 Chiffchaff (singing males), 1 Coal Tit singing, 2 prs L T Tits, 2 Nuthatch (one singing), Yellowhammer calling. : SLRS (12:45-13:45) -41W - 1 Little Grebe (S/P - new arrival), 2 Cormorant (Corm tree), 6 Mallard (2pr, M & M Cayuga), 4 Gadwall (2pr), 1M GARGANEY, 7 Coot (one on nest), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1M Skylark singing, - Mike Harris 10th April : Foxdells Farm - - Common Buzzard X 2 : Nino Woods - 42M - Common Buzzard : Patmore Heath - 42M - Common Buzzard X 2 sky dancing briefly, also Song Thrush - Mick East : Trims Green (07:50-08:10) - - 7 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, c.25 Fieldfare, 1M RING OUSEL (flushed from Parsonage lane, just before Newhouse Farm TL477167. 1M Reed Bunting singing at Blounts - Mike Harris 9th April : Moorfield Spring Woods - 42R - Common Buzzard X 2Town Centre - 42V - Mute Swan nest contains one egg - David Arch : Nino Wood - 42M - Common Buzzard - Mick East : Hatfield Forest Lake - 51P - GC Grebe (2), One on nest under Sallow opposite fishermen's shelter by Shell House. Very exposed but will be better when the leaves open out. : Bishop's Stortford - 42Q - Blackcap (1 male), Singing and showing well in Dane Park this morning. - Chris Swan 8th April : Trims Green - 41T - 1 Corn Bunting singing at entrance to Morris Farm/Lysander Park : Hayter Spellbrook West - 41Y - 2 Red-legged Partridge - Graeme J. Smith : Bailey Hills - 42S - Common Buzzard Albury Village Hall - 42H - Common Buzzard X 2 : Albury (Patmore Hall Access Road) - 42M - Common Buzzard X 2 over woods west of road : Patmore Heath - 42M - Common Buzzard X4 Sparrowhawk X 2 (SW) : Town Centre - 42V - Mute Swan on nest (3 eggs) Mick East 7th April : Trims Green - 41T - 1 Grey Partridge - Graeme J. Smith : SLRS (16:30-18:00) - 41W- 5 Mallard, 2 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 1M GARGANEY, 10 Coot (5prs - increase), 1M Chiffchaff singing - : Feakes Lock - - Common Buzzard over - Mike Harris 6th April : On a walk between Thorley village thru Mathams;Spellbrook;Tednambury and Thorley Wash this morning:- 5 Common Buzzards (2 Mathams Wood 41U; 1 Tednambury 41Y, 2 Thorley Wash 41Z); one adult Great Crested Grebe on Southern Country Park Lake 41U (this is my first sighting of this species on any local water - other than Hatfield - since moving to BS in 2002); 3 Yellowhammers; 7 Chiffchaffs; 2 Blackcaps; 5 Swallows; 1 Brimstone and 3 Peacock butterflies - Dave Sampson : Sheering Lower Road Scrape '-' 41W - Male Garganey still present this afternoon - David Arch : near Lordship Farm - 42F - 36 Fieldfare - David Arch : Stansted Road - 42V - Long-tailed Tit nest complete - David Arch 5th April : SLRS - 41W - Garganey still early AM 4th April : Farnham - Upwick Road (Essex) - 42R - Skylark X 2 - Mick East : Manuden Downs - 42Y- Common Buzzard x4; Sparrowhawk (1 female) - Mark Pegrum : SAL (16:00-16:30) - 51P - 13 Mallard (6pr + M),18 Coot (9pr), 1Ad LBB Gull (S), 1 Stock Dove : Hatfield Forest Carpark (16:35) - 52K - 11 Swallow over : SLRS (17:00-17:40) - 41W - 2 Cormorant (N), 4 Mallard (2pr), 2 Teal (pr), 1M Garganey, 12 Gadwall (5pr+2MM), 4 Coot (pr), 2 Lapwing, 3 BH Gull (1 on scrape, 2 High SW), 1 Common Gull ( SW - with BHG's) 18 LBB gull(all Ads) - Mike Harris 3rd April : Patmore Heath - 42M - Blackcap, singing in normal location, Chiffchaff, Song Thrush (pr). : Great Plantings Wood - 42Q - Common Buzzard X 2 : Hill Farm - 42S - Mistle Thrush X 2 - Mick East : A120 Bishop's Stortford Bypass - TL42W - Common Buzzard (3), Circling over fields NW of bypass near Farnham Road bridge at 11 a.m. : Bishop's Stortford - TL42Q - Bullfinch (2) Pair on seed feeder in private garden. : Hatfield Forest - TL51J Collin's Coppice: GS Woodpecker (2 drumming), Chiffchaff (3 singing); : TL51P Lake: GC Grebe (3), Cormorant (1), Teal (2 pairs), Tufted Duck (3 pairs), Swallow (6), Grey Wagtail(1), Willow Warbler (1 Singing male) showing well in lakeside bushes, Reed Bunting (1 male). - Chris Swan : Furneux Pelham NW - 41J - Common Buzzard pair skydancing - Mike Harris 2nd April : SAL (07:25-07:55) - 52K - 9 Mallard (2pr + 5 bachelors), 16 Coot (8pr), 2 Moorhen (lowest ever number in recent times), 2 BH Gull, (SW), 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 SWALLOW, 2 Skylark (singing males), 1 REDWING (E), 3 CHIFFCHAFF (singing males), 2 Jay, 1 Goldfinch (NE), 1M Bullfinch, 2MM Reed Bunting : Hatfield Forest (08:00-08:35) - 51P- 4 G C Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 6 Grey Lag goose (3pr), 2 Canada Goose (pr), 17 Mallard, 6 Teal (3pr), 3 Gadwall (pr + M), 4 Tufted Duck (2pr), 2 Coot (pr), 6 SWALLOW, 2 Marsh Tit (pr), 1 CHIFFCHAFF (singing male), 8 Goldfinch : SLRS (08:55-09:15) - 41W- 3 Mallard (pr + M), 4 Teal (2pr), 2 Gadwall (pr), 1 Common Buzzard, 4 Coot (2pr), 2 Lapwing (territorial males), 2 BH Gull - Mike Harris 1st April : Farnham - Upwick Road (Herts) - 42R - Common Buzzard - Mick East : Hudshill Plantation - 42S - Barn Owl just south of woods by road. 22:40 - Mick East : Hayter, Spellbrook (west) - 41Y- 1 Chiffchaff : Spellbrook to Twyford Lock - 41Z - 7 Chiffchaff, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Singing Bullfinch, 2 Grey Wagtail at Twyford Lock and 1 male Blackcap giving full song 50 yards South : Cemetery in Cemetery Road - 42V - Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Mistle Thrush, 9 Coal Tit, only 3 Goldcrest! 4 Jay (a site record for me) and 1 Green Woodpecker + all the usuals. : Bishop's Stortford Green Belt - ??? - 1 Comma and a cracking combination of 1 Common Buzzard Vs 1 Herring Gull, calling anxiously at eachother while passing overhead SW : Stort Park Farm East - 42Q - 6 Pied Wagtail down on the SW Lawn and first Moorhen since they were all 'foxed' mid summer 09 - Graeme J. Smith : Bishop's Stortford: Rook. Updated rookery survey as follows: TL42V Maze Green Road - 10 nests (unchanged), TL42Q Hadham Road - 5 nests (up 1), TL41U Thorley Lane East - 8 nests (up 1). - Chris Swan